1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a bird launcher with a remote controlled system, which is capable of launching birds while hunting dogs carry out pointing training.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,983,551 filed on Mar. 6, 1998 and issued on Nov. 16, 1999, xe2x80x9cremote controlled apparatus and method for training retrieving dogsxe2x80x9d is disclosed.
The prior art remote controlled apparatus is used to train retrieving dogs by launching birds from different location in various directions and at various heights and angles. The prior art remote controlled apparatus, using launch mechanisms of the type formed with a firing chamber, firing pin means, trigger means for actuating the firing pin means for firing a blank cartridge placed in the firing chamber and a launch barrel designed for explosive release of gas from a blank cartridge for launching a retrieving dummy or bird mounted on the launch barrel, is comprised of a ground engaging frame means, a plurality of support means connected to the frame means, the support means supporting a plurality of the launch mechanisms with the launch barrels, and a plurality of trigger control means mounted to the frame means.
However, the prior art remote controlled apparatus for training retrieving dogs is problematic in that the retrieving dogs do not approach the prior art remote controlled apparatus because the noise of operation is excessively great while the prior art remote controlled apparatus is operated to launch birds.
Additionally, the fabricating costs of the apparatus are high because of the complexity of its structure, the high costs of maintenance are required to troubleshoot the apparatus, and the usage of the apparatus is difficult.
Accordingly, the present invention has been made keeping in mind the above problems occurring in the prior art, and an object of the present invention is to provide a bird launcher with a remote controlled system, which allows hunting dogs to easily approach the bird launcher without a fear.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a bird launcher with a remote controlled system, which has a simple structure, thereby reducing its fabricating costs.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a bird launcher with remote controlled system, which is capable of being easily maintained with low costs.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a bird launcher with a remote controlled system, which is capable of being easily and conveniently utilized.
In order to accomplish the above object, the present invention provides a bird launcher with a remote controlled system, comprising: a box provided with a plurality of through holes to reduce its weight and ventilate its interior, and opened on its top; first and second support bars extended widthwise from the upper corners of the sidewalls of the box; a pair of cradle rods each rotatably inserted at both ends into two holes formed in one-side ends of the support bars; a net-shaped fabric attached at both ends to the center portions of the cradle rods so as to accommodate a bird; a holding lever rotatably attached to the outer surface of one sidewall of the box by a center pin, and rotatably provided at its upper end with a roller bearing; a release lever rotatably attached to the upper outer bracket of the first support bar so as to position a bird accommodated in the fabric in the box when its bend portion is engaged with the roller bearing attached to the holding lever and a depression formed on the center of the upper portion of one sidewall of the box; a safety pin attached to a support bracket mounted on one sidewall of the box through a wire, rope or string so as to prevent the rotation of the holding lever when the safety pin is inserted into a through hole formed on the holding lever and a through hole formed on one sidewall of the box; spring tension adjusting means for varying the unfolding speed of the cradle rods; a transmitter for transmitting a user""s command; and a receiver for operating a solenoid to release the release lever fixed by the roller bearing attached to the holding lever and the depression formed on the center of the upper portion of one sidewall of the box so as to launch a bird, and outputs a beep sound so as to notify a user of a location of the box.